gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stirling GT
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Benefactor | related = Benson Jugular Surano }} The Benefactor Stirling GT is a classic sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design The car takes resemblance from the Mercedes-Benz 300SL though its overall body resembles as the Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR and Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Uhlehhaut Coupe, sharing the main gull-wing doors feature, as well as the front grille, and classic lightbulbs. The fenders are reminiscent of the Alfa Romeo Disco Volante and the Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione. This is one of two cars in the HD Universe to feature Gull-wing doors, the second being the Osiris. There are dual exhaust pipes exiting directly in front of the doors on either side. The rear has a slightly curved license plate to fit in with the rest of the bodywork. The default design of the rims are El Jefe muscle car rims, which bear an uncanny resemblance to an actual rim design available for the real 300SL. It can be modified with carbon-fibre hood, a small hook that comes with the bumper delete, a spare tire tied down onto the boot, a roll cage, headlight tape and extra rally lights (two or four). The rear wheels have body plates covering the top quarter of the wheel, named body plating. The rear features a "bubble" window, which distinctively sticks out from the rest of the body work. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Stirling GT has excellent acceleration due to its apparent 310hp 3 liter V8 engine (sounding more similar to a typical straight-through exhaust V12). Its top speed is decent, falling in the middle between the Roosevelt and most of the other high end sports classics. The handling is incredible, acting less as a Sports Classic and more similarly to some sports cars, with large amounts of grip meaning oversteer is only present when attempting to conserve too much speed around a corner. Along with the JB 700, Roosevelt, Casco, and Coquette Classic, the Stirling GT has high resistance to impact deformation. The engine sound is shared with the Casco, and the JB 700 (latter applies to the enhanced version only). The engine model is a V8, with a single-overhead camshaft, 4 double-barrel downdraft carburetors, and side exit, straight-through, twin-dual exhausts. The engine sound tends to crackle viciously when decelerating, this is because of its high-rev output, when decelerating, an excessive amount of unbalanced ratios of air and fuel are blown out of the exhaust, causing many consecutive explosions within the exhaust, this is because of its carburetors which don't automatically stop fuel input, and its straight-through exhaust system which doesn't quieten down these explosions. This can be heard prominently here. Because of this trait, turbochargers fitted to the car are emphasised much more and the dump valve is much more notable. When the turbo and transmission are upgraded, the car will viciously shake when accelerated while stationary. This is much more prominent than other high-output cars. Its responsive handling, especially for Sports Classics, means it is a very good choice for racing in the Sports Classics class on most tracks, though the Z-Type is still a better choice on longer races with fewer corners. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors (In-game model) |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time observed = 6.5 Seconds |Top speed observed = 105 / 167 |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Ill Gotten Gains Update.jpg|A Modified Stirling GT in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 announcement screenshot. StirlingGT-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Stirling GT on the Rockstar Games Social Club. StirlingGT-GTAV-FuelCell.jpg|A Stirling GT with the "Rally Cage and Modifications" upgrade applied, which adds a racing fuel cell to the trunk. This also occurs on the Blade and Dukes. Locations Grand Theft Auto V ;Original version * Available in single player garages. ;Enhanced versiom * Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $975,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $975,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Stirling GT are Space 103.2 & The Lowdown 91.1. *The name of the car is a homage to Stirling Moss, a British Formula One driver, who once drove the Mercedes-Benz 300SLR to victory at Mille Miglia, one of the longest endurance races in the history of motorsport. **There's also a real life Mercedes-Benz limited edition vehicle called Stirling Moss, which is based on the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It has a similar engine sound as the Casco, aside from the engine start up and the deceleration sound. *The vehicle's model is called "feltzer3", suggesting that this is the predecessor to the Feltzer. **This is further evidenced by the vehicle's beta name: Feltzer Classic. *The Stirling GT's fog lamps in Los Santos Customs are purely cosmetic and do not function in the PlayStation 3/Xbox 360 versions of the game. However, they do function in the enhanced version. **Also, if they are damaged in crashes, they will never visibly break, however, they will still stop emitting light regardless. **Strangely, when facing north or east in the vehicle, the lamp detail will disappear (Xbox 360/PlayStation 3). *The Stirling GT has an empty rear trunk, however when customised with the "Rally Cage & Modifications" at Los Santos Customs, the trunk will be fitted with a racing fuel cell. These fuel cells are found in racing cars and are meant to prevent or limit fuel spillage in crashes. It is purely cosmetic and does not change the function of the car or its fuel tank in the game however. *If a player tries to exit an overturned Stirling GT, explosive charges on the door hinges will blow the gull-wing doors off, allowing the player to leave the vehicle. This also occurs with the Osiris. See Also *Jugular - Another car found in GTA 1, also based on the Mercedes-Benz 300SL. *Benson - A car found in GTA 2, also based on the Mercedes-Benz 300SL. *Feltzer - Another Benefactor car that, technically, is the Stirling GT's successor. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA V